1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment material composition and an alignment layer, and particularly to an alignment material composition and an alignment layer which effectively absorb ultraviolet light and prevent aging of liquid crystals.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in order to make liquid crystal display (LCD) panels achieve power conservation and lower power consumption, the industry mostly sets driving devices at functions of lower frame frequencies and grayscale display. However, since the charged ions existing in the LCD panel have enough moving time to form an internal electrical field, the internal electrical fields makes arranging directions of liquid crystals change, thereby causing problems of display quality in the LCD panel. The problems include: voltage holding ratios (VHR), threshold voltage, flicker and image-retention effect, etc.
Reasons of forming above-mentioned charged ions often come from materials of the liquid crystals or of an alignment layer, especially when the liquid crystals or the alignment layer is irradiated by ultraviolet light. Energy of ultraviolet light causes photo-chemical reactions to occur within the liquid crystals or within the alignment layer, and the charged ions are released. Therefore, when the LCD panel is chronically irradiated by a backlight source or an external light source, the above-mentioned problems will be gradually generated, and this is conventionally known as the aging of liquid crystal.